The Diary Of Baby Rey
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash & Misty's fifth child is special. She possesses her Father's aura and many other unique qualities thanks to her dead Grandparents coming back as angels at the time of her birth. She is able to write using her mind and she often writes what she and others wish to communicate, jotted down in a special place. Read all the wisdom that Baby Rey will share with her love ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :P It is the 28th and I am so excited to be back for a whole new story but even more excited because this chapter goes up on the day that Misty is announced and confirmed to be coming back to the Pokemon Anime for two episodes! This is so special to Shannon and I because we met discussing how she would come back and it's finally happening. So this here is a whole new story. And the premise is that Ash and Misty's fifth baby - Baby Rey - possesses her father's aura abilities and they're enhanced greatly because she was born and conceived at times that her grandparents (on Misty's side) and angels (because they're deceased but can come back on trips to earth) Jordan and Lynne were on earth. So she can read minds and make people write her thoughts down for her in a trance like state on pieces of paper that are special and mean a lot. I think she's most powerful as a baby because she's not yet changed by the world around her :3 So I hope you enjoy!**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 30**

 **Misty: 30**

 **Baby Rey: 5 months pregnant**

 **Disclaimer: I own Rey, Jordan and Lynne with AAML-TAML :3**

* * *

Dear Mommy,

Hi…? You don't know me yet. Well, you do. You know the idea of me. And you already unconditionally love who you hope for me to be. I love you too. More than anything I've ever known. I fall asleep to your heartbeat every night and it already fills me with the greatest comfort and peace.

It's strange in here. It's dark and I can't see anything. But it's not scary. It feels like a serene bubble. And it's the greatest warmth I'll ever know until I get to be in your arms.

I think about you all the time. Do you think about me? I hope so. And I think you do. Sometimes I feel my insides fluttering and I think that maybe you're thinking about me. Talking about me even. I think about what you might look like. I wonder if you look like me but I don't even know what I look like. I can't see. But I can see you. I can't describe it.

When I think of you, I see a silhouette with a magical glow and a blurred face. There's always others surrounding you. Somebody else with a magical glow – but a different kind of glow. I know that's daddy. Other people have silhouettes and glows too but some are more prominent than others.

I hope we look the same. We already share so much. You are generous enough to let me take up space in here so I think it would make you happy if we had similar features. Perhaps we'd have the same hair? I wonder what yours is like. Is it dark? I can't imagine that. I think it's bright like the glow around you. I think your eyes shine too. Especially when you speak of me. Especially when you talk of your family.

I know I have a big family. I can't clearly hear the words when you and daddy are speaking to me but sometimes I get these images. And I assume they're connected to the words you're saying. I see more glows and silhouettes. Very similar to yours but smaller. There's around five of them. Four very clear to me but one rather distant. Like it's far away. Like it's not really here. I don't know why.

I expect to know you the most, mommy, because we are connected by you carrying me. But I know daddy too. I smile to myself and long to know what he looks like when I feel his hand touching your stomach. It fills me with love. But it fills me with sadness too. The first sadness I've ever felt. Because I know that I'll be the reason he runs away. I'll also be the reason he comes back. But firstly, I'll be the reason he goes.

I wish I could tell you, mommy. I wish I could prepare you for the pain you're going to face. But I'll be here every step of the way, even if you stop being unable to look at me because I remind you so much of daddy. You've already shown me unconditional love. Of course I'll show you the same.

I wish I could prepare you and the other silhouettes for the long and upcoming battle. I wish I could tell you how best to deal with it. But I can't. Even though I'm the centre of it, it's up to you all to work it out yourselves. The months in the hospital will be long. All the minutes in the day will be dark. But there will be light in the end. And there will be light during too.

There's two very special silhouettes I can see. Almost as clearly as I see you, mommy. And that's because they gave me these powers. Nanny Lynne and Granddad Jordan being deceased but on earth at the time of me being made is the reason I can write to you. Hopefully you'll find this letter in your childhood diary one day. They gave me these powers. I can see them. They're both so light. And their glow is somewhat feathery. I can see them. And I can feel the love they have for you and the strength they will give to you in the upcoming battle. Jordan will know how you feel. He will cradle you when you feel all is lost. I wish I could feel that. My daddy holding me. But I won't feel that properly for quite some time yet. But I will wait for him. I'll wait for him to be ready. He'll wait for me for nine months so I think I can wait just a few extra for him.

Almost as clearly as I see my mommy, daddy, Grandad, Grandmother and siblings, there's yet another magical presence. I can tell he's there all the time. I can tell when a different hand is atop your bump containing me. I know him. I know he will take care of me when you cannot. I'm sad knowing you won't be looking after me but I'm sadder of the pain I will cause him when he has to give me back again. I wish I wasn't causing such pain. I was made to spread light. I was made to spread laughter. I was made to spread joy. But the first few months of my life, I will be the cause of such confusion.

This is my purpose, though. This is my purpose sent to me by the universe. And I understand that great lessons will come out of the sadness. Great strength too and many more amazing and beautiful relationships. If you want to see the sunny days then you must experience the darkness. I'm sorry for the darkness. But I promise you there will be better days to come.

Mommy, I will be your little sunny girl. Uncle, I will be your little sunshine. Daddy, I will be your downfall. But I will be your saviour too. And I am counting down until the days I can be held in all of your arms for good.

Lots of love always,

Baby Ketchum.

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 I know the premise is a little weird and might sound confusing but I hope it's more clear after reading this chapter/the ones to come. Rey just wants to write down her thoughts and help people. She's certainly a wise and sunny soul as a baby and she'll work on being able to have these powers as she grows up. Although she controls people, it is not malicious at all. She's too sunny and almost angelic like her grandparents. I also signed her off as Baby Ketchum because they have not named her yet. She'll sign of as Rey perhaps in other chapters :P Of course the darkness she is suspecting and knowing will happen is Ash's aura going dark and coming back again after the birth of her. He's triggered worrying he can't be a good dad for her and runs off for quite a long time, leaving Misty's broken and slipping into comas because her love is gone. It was fun to go back to that time slot after quite some time :3 Thanks again and I'll be back some Wednesday with Pikachu Tales. See you then!**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :P It is the 28th and I am back for my second chapter for AAML-TAML. Once again, it was fun getting back into the frame of mind of life in the hospital after Ash leaves due to his darkness and Misty is left slipping in and out of consciousness. We came up with that saga a year ago so I enjoyed going back over my notes and adding in old ideas. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own all of the offspring mentioned and Jordan and Lynne with Shannon :P**

* * *

Dear Mommy,

I'm here. I hear nurses and doctors saying so and visitors saying these words so I'll use them too. Three days ago, I was born. It was so strange. I knew something was up a while before it actually happened. My body moved down and for some reason I felt closer to you than ever. I felt like something was going to happen very soon. And I was right.

I remember everything feeling tight. Everything felt so strange and for once, unlike when I was safe in your belly, it didn't feel one hundred percent good. But it began to feel better when I got nearer to the light. My eyes were tightly shut but I knew there was light at the end of the tunnel. Literally.

Then all of a sudden, I was born. I was thrust into reality. Everything really was bright then. I was crying and gasping for air. My eyes were still shut but everything still seemed to shine in my closed eyes. I was full of panic for what felt like just a split second. Then soon enough I had everything I wanted. Everything I dreamed.

I was naked and covered in slime and my cord was still attached to you. But the midwife handed me to daddy. Then daddy handed me to you. And you both held me so tight. I was complete. I forgot my visions. I forgot my dread. I forgot everything except the two of you and your heart-warming touch.

The next few moments were a blur. I must have been weighed because I vaguely remember hearing numbers. I must have been put in a nappy because my bottom felt secure. I must have been dressed because my body felt warmer, but in a different way than when I was naked and in both your arms.

Those things were a blur but I know I was passed to daddy. Just daddy. But that time was different too. It wasn't warm and secure and like the planets aligning like when you both held me. My stomach twisted. I swallowed. That was how I felt deep inside. But so deep inside that my body barely reacted or acknowledged it at the time.

I opened my eyes. They're blue, I hear. Like my Nanny Lynne's. I opened my eyes and looked at my father. A man who had been through so much yet had such positivity. That side of him seemed to shatter as a wave of fear took over him. He mumbled an apology and handed me over to a special lavender haired man before he bolted.

James lost his breath. You lost consciousness. I lost my father. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do. So I screamed. I screamed and screamed even though when I was inside you, I promised myself and her that I'd be brave. That I'd help out and I'd be wise. But in that moment, I couldn't do anything but roar with all my breath.

The lavender haired man seemed to nod his head in agreement, with tears in his green orbs. He clung to his best friend's hand. He clung onto my mommy. I could tell her loved you. He was begging for you to come back to him. You didn't. You stayed sleeping. You stayed unconscious. You stayed a victim to the darkness that had possessed my father.

It took James all the strength in the world but he forced himself away from you. He tried to ignore the thoughts that he might make it worse if he moved away from you. But he failed. So he kept one hand on you as he held me tightly with the other.

I couldn't help but whimper. I knew I was meant to be his sunshine but I wailed. He was so sweet, I could tell. He was so thoughtful, I knew it. He was so broken, I could feel his pain.

But that time, he didn't cry any tears with me. He had gone numb to the pain. But he hadn't gone numb to love for me. As doctors and nurses bustled in to check you, my mother, he slid down the door and held me so tenderly despite his anger with the world and my father. It was in that moment that I was somehow content. I was safe. And I was content knowing that he was to be my sort of mother while my real one couldn't be. He would never replace you or ever be able to be a real mother. But he was real. And he was there. And he loved me. And I loved him.

That is why I am able to take him over right now, a few days on from that terrible birth day, dear mommy. He is sat close by your side and writing into the book that he calls 'The Diary of Baby Rey'. He is scribbling this between the layers of cardboard. And you won't find it for many years but I know it's there. I'll try and remember it for when I'm old enough to show it to you.

I wish you could see him, mommy. I know that sometimes through no fault of anyone that you doubt whether they can truly love you as deeply as you love them. But they do. Even though he left, daddy does. And James most definitely does. He is sat with his body so very close to yours and writing away. I've taken over him but I will do him no harm, I promise you that.

He has spent most of his waking hours writing on the paper pages of the diary, mommy. He wrote every detail of the day I was born and the day after that and the hours that have happened in this one. He drew how I looked sleeping. He jotted down my feeding times. He noted how many times he'd changed me and what he changed me into. He wrote down every detail. That is his life line. That is his hope. He clings to the hope that you would wake up to read it. I wished more than anything that would happen too but I know it'll be weeks yet. Possibly even months. I am sort of glad I can't tell him that. In that way, I am almost glad I can't speak.

The fact that you're unconscious is hell to us all, mommy. But somehow, there have been some moments of close togetherness and smiles. Like how I managed to give James a little quirk of my lip at only two days old. How my siblings have been way more than siblings to me and almost like mini parents helping out with me. How Nanny Delia has made many of your favourite recipes to try and entice you with the smell. How Nanny Lynne and Grandad Jordan from way up there are watching over us all and sending good energies to me to make me brave when I am afraid. I needed that. I need that.

But most of all, I need James. Mommy and Daddy, you are my everything. You gave me life. Ben, Katie, James and Jessika are my world. They're as much me as I am. But Uncle James is my everything too. Uncle James is a part of me also. Though he cannot give me milk and he cannot hold me close to his breast, he can hold me to his chest.

He gives me great comfort and I try to give him comfort anyway when he cries when he thinks I'm asleep. I'm always aware. I'm aware of everything. Every tear. Every jaw clench. Every heart ache. Every painful memory. But thankfully I am aware that his angel is coming for him and he will be entwined into something magical very soon.

Such darkness has befallen our group. I knew it would. I knew it from the start. And now that it's here, it feels not real yet very real all in one. I prepared myself for the situation but somehow the emotions are different than I thought. If I knew it was to be this painful, I would have tried to stay in the womb forever. But at the same time, if I knew that some moments would be so warming, I would have made myself come out sooner and wrecked everything that was meant to be. Or maybe I wouldn't have believed there would be smiles along the way.

Even though there is great darkness, there is great togetherness. And one of my favourite moments so far in my short time as a newborn baby has to be the look on James' face when my Uncle Gary held me so sweetly. My Uncle James knows that his son in law has a soft side but he knows even more so that he hides it often. So it was a treat to him and it was a treat to me when Gary let that side show and he spoke encouraging words to Misty and let me hold onto his pinkie so tight.

So like I've said many times, mommy. The darkness that has befallen our group is truly pitch black. But there's light in it too. Just like how the midnight sky has stars. Our group has them too.

James. Gary. Delia. The hospital staff. Everybody.

Just like how the sun and the moon sometimes eclipse and form something beautiful, two special people are going to get closer than ever and cause something life changing in the group.

And just like the sun in the sky still shines in the winter, that's exactly what I shall keep doing. I have to keep shining on everyone. I have to keep being that beam of light.

James named me 'Little Rey of Sunshine' when I showed off my first smile. And it is the love of the people around me and the faith I have in both you and dad, mommy, that will give me enough hope to be able to be that sunshine for you all. Nobody will ever go cold again. For I shall be your warmth.

Lots of love,

Your Rey of Sunshine.

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 I think this will be the last chapter involving the darkness saga for a while because I obviously want to explore her wisdom and powers as an older baby and toddler and child too. But she was born into this life so of course a good chunk of the chapters might be in the darkness of the hospital :3 Thanks again for reading and I hope you all enjoyed but especially you, boo. I will be back on Wednesday with Pikachu Tales so see you then!**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :P Sorry for not updating Pikachu Tales when I said I would. I wanted to save the last one for the new year instead so I have a good selection after the PokeShipping November ones and Christmas December ones. But I am back to update this for AAML-TAML. I hope you all enjoy. It's more of an introduction to Morgan, who has been mentioned a few times :3**

 **Disclaimer: I own the story and I own the OC's with Shannon :P**

* * *

Dear Mommy,

Fathers are amazing, aren't they? I knew that when I was growing inside you and I understand that even more now that my own father is fully in my life. He is amazing. He is sweet. He is encouraging. He is selfless. He is strong. I treasure getting to know him every single day.

I know that you feel the same way. It was an amazing thing when your father came back into your life, wasn't it? I can only imagine. But I feel that I can deeply empathise. It was indescribable when daddy came back from being scared and held me so very tightly against his chest. It felt like he'd never let me go again. I knew that I'd never let him go either. Do you know that feeling, mommy?

I'm sure you do. Your own father is equally as amazing, equally as strong and equally is selfless. On top of that, he is caring. He is thoughtful. And he is resilient. I know that. I was lucky enough to get to know Granddad Jordan at less than a week old when he and Nanny Lynne came to visit you, James and I in the hospital.

As soon as I laid eyes upon him, I knew I was safe. I knew I'd found a friend. I knew I had another protector. And I somehow knew that you'd be okay. He whispered things to you. He whispered such encouragements I knew he'd never told even himself. He was a broken man inside, worried his daughter would have the same fate as him but he rarely showed that heavy emotion. For you, he was sturdy. And it showed me that even if daddy didn't come back, you would have your father empathising with you and encouraging you. And that, in a very different way, could save you.

But here we are now, months on from those dark days in the hospital. It is now what's known as Spring and I knew that was different than before judging by the new warm sensation on my skin and not having to wear so many layers. A new season is here and everything is well on its way to being healed.

And with a whole new start and a breath of fresh air, dear mommy, I feel as though I should tell you something. In the hospital, something amazing happened. Yes, Jordan and Lynne came back. Yes, Uncle Gary was an amazing surprise being such a gentle man. Yes, James fell in love again. Those things were incredible. But something else earth moving happened too.

I met someone new. I didn't know how or where or who at first. But I could feel her there. She felt far away and distant but I felt something. Then as my sorrow over the situation grew, somehow my senses and perhaps powers grew. I talked to her. A talked to this person. And she became a friend. I connected with a girl called Morgan and I already know so much about her.

But I don't think that you do. I don't believe that Granddad has been ready to talk about her yet so I will make sure that I write this in a place that you will find a long time after you've already met. But for now, this is what I know. This is what I feel.

I connected with Morgan at less than two weeks old and it was the most wonderful thing. Right away, I could feel her potential. I could feel her soul. I could tell she was an angel very much like Jordan and Lynne. I could feel her bond with her big brother. We talked.

She was sad what had happened to everyone. She was heartbroken knowing what Jordan did. She was bewildered that Lynne had died before they even got to meet on a visit. She was baffled that their paths never crossed up there.

We chatted away for hours. She told me what it was like up there. I told her what it was like inside your belly. That made her giggle. I liked that.

She was so wise and mature but some things made her giggle and that made me feel that despite the things we could do, we were both very much young souls. We were new. And our friendship was new. And it was nice.

Then one night, when both Granddad Jordan and Uncle James fell asleep holding both of your hands tight, she told me everything anyone could ever need to know about your amazing father. And I think it's important that you know too.

He is one of the most sensitive and easily hurt people in the world, but do not underestimate him. For he possesses some of the greatest strengths. His love is unconditional and that love he has for his Lynne and his daughter gives him all the determination in the world.

He likes things to be left up to him. You will feel great urges to tackle him with hugs and shower him with affection because of his adorable face and inviting persona but he appreciates casualness. If you just sidle up to him and nudge his side, in the right mood he's almost guaranteed to give you a bear hug.

He is an over thinker, she told me. He will think about everything too much and still has the voices of the people that hurt him in his head whenever he does anything. They have too much power over him still and he knows that. He might listen to their old words but one amazing thing is that he's always there to big other people up. He's hard on himself but so soft to the world.

He cares about every person and every Pokémon and every creature. Especially those belonging to the sea. That's one of the rare things about his childhood and his past that did him no harm. The ocean is his home more than any place. He becomes most talkative when he gets to engage in those discussions.

His discussions are mostly light-hearted and playful. But once he has a deep connection, he will open up about everything on his mind and how he views situations he has seen with his own eyes. He doesn't make friends easily because he's afraid of being hurt. But he attracts friends easily. He's just so warm.

He feels bad for how he judged Uncle James initially and makes up for this by being his new best friend. He is deeply loyal to him and the bond they share is like no other. Jordan calls him his brother and James calls him that back. They like to talk about Lynne a lot. They both love her a lot. They both love and talk about their daughters a lot too.

The most important thing about Granddad Jordan that Morgan told me, mommy, is that you are his world. You are his saviour. It is an understatement to say he was glad to be alive way back when he found out that you existed while he was in a hospital bed. You will always be his water baby, his best friend and his pride and joy. The love for the ocean that you share is incredible. The admiration that you have for one and other is beautiful. The friendship that you share while being father and daughter is rare. Morgan said this herself and I agree with it.

Fathers are amazing, aren't they? Yours is. And mine is too. I was Ash's saviour and you were Jordan's too. Siblings are just as amazing.

I thank Ben for his encouraging nature. I thank Katie for her individuality. I thank James for his gentility. I thank Jessika for her playfulness. I thank Morgan for being an amazing little sister to Jordan. She thanks him for being a big brother and almost mother and father too all in one. He thanks her for never giving up on him.

And when you meet her, mommy, you will find yourself thanking her too. Because without her, Jordan wouldn't be the father that you know.

I am in debt to her as well. Because without her helping Jordan be the father that you know, you wouldn't be here being the amazing mother that I know. So thank goodness for Williams'. And it is an honour to have your father's name as my middle name.

Lots of love,

Your Baby Rey of Sunshine.

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 It was fun to write this as Morgan is someone who has been being developed for about a year now. Her and Jordan's relationship is special. While his two brothers have been rather cruel to him, he and Morgan were best friends. He felt bad that their parents were so poor and didn't have enough to eat that he would catch special fish for her and feed her up. I think I've said this before but she died of undernourishment at four. She only visits for the first time on earth the summer after this Rey Saga :3 Thanks again for reading and I'll be back on Wednesday for the first chapter of my PokeShipping Month stories. See you then!**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :P It is the 28th of the month and I am back to update for AAML-TAML and the last chapter of my stories for November's PokeShipping Month. This one is a little more back to basics and tells a point of view rather than a story like the other chapters. But I hope you still enjoy. It's Rey's perspective of her parent's love :3**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 39**

 **Misty: 39**

 **Rey: 9**

* * *

Dear Mommy,

I've known you and daddy all my life. That's definitely true. I have known you together and apart. Well, that is only slightly true. I have only seen you properly apart when I was first born and you and I were in the hospital and daddy was too afraid to be my daddy just yet. But even though you were apart, something made it feel like you weren't. You gave up hope without him and that made me know he was in your mind and your heart. He was agonising over everything without you and that made me know you were in his mind and his heart too.

So in that way, you and he were still together. And he was always destined to come back. So you'd always be connected.

Apart from that instance, I've only known you apart for days or at the most weeks when daddy at a conference or a special appearance in a different region. Even then, you did your best to go together or at least visit one and other. So you have always been together.

But even though you are both so united, you definitely are your own people, I know that.

Mommy, you are the strongest woman I know. You were born into a life with such loving parents and it makes me sad that that came crashing down when you were four and then again when you were six. Nobody deserves to lose their parents but especially not you. But at least you saw each other again and continue to do so.

From the beginning, I'm told by Granddad Jordan, you were always a loud and passionate little thing. Not really sleeping unless you were in their bed and in his arms. Daddy's little water baby, that's what you were. You used to kick your legs in the bath. That surely led to your amazing swimming skills. You used to wail for attention. That surely led to you being an amazing friend to all. You used to dry Jordan's tears without even trying. That definitely led to you being the amazing daughter that you still are to this very day.

You're so funny. And you're so witty. In the group, it seems like you're surrounded by so many males but are very much their equal. They would never dream of treating you as anything less. You're treasured by many, regardless of their gender. You're Uncle James' best friend. You're kind of like a big sister to Uncle Cameron. You're definitely a special little friend to Jonah. You are simply loved by all by simply being you.

I love you too. Not only for being my mommy but for being you. You held on in that hospital for me and since you woke up for good, you and I have had an unbreakable bond. I'm told I have your eye shape and your dimples. I'm glad about that. I hope I have some of your personality traits too. Maybe your resilience? Your creative flair? Your empathy? I hope one of those. They are some of your best qualities, mommy.

Now as for daddy. When you find this note one day, I'm sure you'll want to know all that I have to say about him. Because, like you and like I have for you, I've got a lot to say about him!

Daddy is the warmest person I know. He was born into a life with two parents but not long at all after his birth, the number of parents went down to one. His father left. He stayed in his life until he was about five, but then after the visits became fewer and far between, they eventually stopped for good. He stopped hearing from him, they both did. But despite this, daddy was possibly one of the happiest little boys ever.

A right little terror, that's what Nanny Delia called him. A right little monkey too, like my big brother Ben when he was that age. Always getting into messes. Always chasing Pokémon. Always causing you to scold him but then making you break out into a grin after you were unable to keep a firm face. Thinking about it, he's still like that now. Just bigger. And with a few secret grey hairs.

He's so funny too. In a goofy and clumsy way. He can be kinda snaky as well but in a good way. Both your comebacks on one and other are always great. But he's definitely the first one to not understand someone else's wit!

Daddy is a friend to everyone. He considers Gary and Cameron his brothers. He also considers himself in the gang with them of being sons in law to James. He's great to all the children. He always babysat Jazmyn well when she was younger than me. He would let Melissa sit on his back and let her ride him like a pony for hours. To this day, he babies every one of us. And constantly tells us we are his babies. He's the best daddy ever. And you're the best mommy.

So, mommy, for school, I have this important essay to write. But I'm putting it off. I'm staring at the wall in my bedroom and using my mind to write elsewhere for you to find at a later date. I don't know why. It would be easier to just crack on. But I need to think first.

I'm only nine years old. What do I know of great love? I do indeed know great love but not in the romantic sense and that's what I must write about. I can't write about the amazing powerful feeling of love that unites daddy and I. I can't write about the beautiful bond of love that makes Uncle James and I so close. I can't write about the spark between me and each of my siblings. It must be romantic. And that's tricky.

I know that I've seen romance. I've seen you and daddy every day for the past nine years of my life. But for some reason, nothing really jumps out at me. I know that romance does happen between you two and very often but it's just not clicking with me. Maybe because it's too simple. You two are way more than that. You're not just lovers.

You're best friends too. You started off as best friends and you'll remain best friends and you'll always be best friends. Romance could come and go but that will always stay. As well as the little things you do for one and other.

The way daddy offers his hand for you to hold not only because he likes that contact but because he knows you adore it so much. The way he cares about you so much that he makes sure he bonds with your family members too. He wants to be a part of the Williams' even though he stole your last name away and made you a Ketchum.

And mommy, the way you let daddy sleep cuddled up on your chest even though he's much heavier than you and even though you'll end up with a pile of drool coming from his mouth. The way you leave him little notes and write him little tunes. And like me, it's not on conventional places. It could be on the bathroom mirror or on his car window. You knew what it was like to feel uncared for so you definitely won't let him feel that way.

Maybe love really is the little things. Maybe love isn't always the typical definition of love. You started out as best friends and became lovers which is something wanted by all but you're definitely not typical. You are one and other's biggest fans but you're definitely the first to be realistic with one and other. You joke around and insult each other but you are the first to know which levels not to hit. You spend lots of time together but at the same time, have your own little lives.

So maybe love is meant to be its very own definition. Maybe it's mean to mean something to everybody individually. But I know one thing that's for sure, mommy, is that I am so happy to see your definition of love.

Some kids find it gross but I smile when I see you have a small peck in the kitchen. I love the way you dance together in the hallway. It makes me happy to see you fall asleep on the sofa together watching a romantic movie.

I love seeing you do the typical couple things. And I love seeing you do the un-typical things that make you who you are too. The way you make the lures you've collected over the years talk. The way you still bicker over silly things. The way you argue over who will cook every night even though you know you're both not the best.

You might not be the best chefs but you're definitely best for one and another.

On your own, mommy, you're passionate and you're funny and you're loyal and you're caring. You're the best. And daddy on his own is selfless and dedicated and courageous and gentle. He's the best too.

You're both the best. And you're amazing alone. But you're perfect together.

Somehow your flaws and your attributes fit together like a puzzle. Your hearts fit together too, even though they are whole on their own. And that's what I think love is.

Bringing out the best in one and other. Following your own formula. Being best friends deep down in the core. That's what love is. You two have love. You two are love. You two are loved. And that's what I'm going to write about. Because there is no better inspiration than lessons that are taught by true love.

Lots of love,

Your Rey.

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 I have this headcanon that when Rey writes using her mind, she can write at a level way older than her age. But when she's at school, she has to hold back a little. She's definitely very intelligent. It was fun to write her much older than before. Around this time, she still possesses all these natural abilities. But I also headcanon that around 10 or 11, she begins to lose some of them. But they come back after she realises that as she gets older, she has to practice them, or they'll go away. They're most effortless for her as a small baby because she's so pure :3 Thanks again and I will be back on Wednesday 6th for Pikachu Tales. I'll be using December to upload winter timed/Christmas themed stories. So see you then!**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :P It is the 28th and I am back for another chapter for AAML-TAML. I often write Christmas/New Year chapters for these journal/letter writing ones so it was fun to tackle that from the perspective of little Rey. She's becoming more and more vivid in my mind as each month passes. So I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the story and Rey :3  
**

 **P.S: Thank you to the guest reviewer who asked some questions on the last chapter about Ash's darkness saga. I've never written about him when he actually ran off shortly after Rey's birth. Maybe it's something to tackle next year. But I've written about it a lot in Pikachu Tales. Some chapters revolving around that period of their lives are:**

 _ **The One With The Hospital Detour**_

 _ **The One In The Woods**_

 _ **The One With James' Angel**_

 _ **The One With James and Lynne's Love**_

 **The one that deals with it most is the second in the list :)  
**

* * *

Dear Mommy,

We are counting down to my first Christmas. Well, technically it's my second one but last year was such a terrible time and we almost spent it in a hospital. Though daddy came back and you could finally go back home since you recovered, it was still a tender time.

This Christmas is a tender time too but in such a different way. Though it's my second Christmas, it feels rather like my first. In fact, this year has been a whole year of new beginnings.

I'm so proud of daddy for how he conquered his darkness and put it behind him for good. I'm so happy for the quick recovery you've made. I'm so enjoying getting to know you both and my siblings more and more each day.

It was joyous when Grandad Jordan and Nanny Lynne tried for a baby of their own in the spring. Could you imagine? An Auntie or an Uncle that was younger than me! But it was heart-breaking when they miscarried that little child. Despite this, they were strong and they eventually found JJ. That was followed by more heartache when they discovered he was not theirs. And then again, it was another happy time when you all thought of the best for him and allowed Jordan and Lynne to raise him as their own.

Looking back now, I realise the year has been filled with ups and downs and downs and ups. I knew this when I was in your belly but now I'm in the real world, mommy, I am certain that's what life is about. You can't have the bad without the good. And you can't have the good without the bad. Some bad and aching things did happen, but more importantly, heart soaring moments happened too.

One of the happiest things that has happened this year has been the joy on Uncle James' face. Some people think it's absurd. Other people find his constant smiling unsettling. I find it beautiful. He is the happiest I've ever seen him. Granted, I've only known him fourteen months on earth and another nine months in the womb but still. He wouldn't even have to smile and I would know how happy he is. You can just feel it when you're sitting by his side.

He fell in love with Nanny Lynne this year, mommy. Well, I believe he was falling in love with her when they spent a lot of time in the hospital together. And I know that he loved her and her him when they spent that night together. But this year, he realised that he had fallen in love with her. He's so lucky because she feels the same way. But what's even more lucky and amazing is how Jordan and Jessie have allowed them to be together when they're both on earth. That happened on the day of Jordan and Lynne's wedding, at the after party.

It was that day that I realised how selfless that humans can be. I know that angels can. Grandad Jordan is an angel in every sense. But humans can be that way too. I know it's been difficult for you to accept, mommy. But you see the happiness shining in and out of your mother and your best friend. You're selfless too. Because that happiness is your happiness.

This year has been an adventure, for each and every one of us. My life has only become more enriched and lively too. I still love to watch, observe and think and write special secret notes. But I do other stuff too as I get older. I enjoy taking steps holding you or daddy or anybody's hands. I love babbling away to JJ – he seems to understand. I love spending time with my family.

I feel as though on some level, I've stopped observing and thinking so much. I still do it every day, of course – it's just part of who I am. But I do it slightly less. I guess that's because I use my brain energy up trying to sprint like Ben!

Despite this, now that Christmas is here, I find myself thinking more and more all over again. Christmas is a time for family. Christmas is a time for love. Christmas is a time for giving. And I love watching everybody in the group engage in every one of those! I know I'll be able to experience it more too as I get older. But for now, my heart is full enough witnessing all of your kind acts and warm and glowing smiles.

Thinking about every body's bright and beaming smiles in front of the fire glow, I can't help but shake my head. This year has been so much different than last year. For good. For bad. I'm not sure. I'm not sure what those words even mean. Of course I know the technical definition. But what I mean is that they are all a matter of perspective. Who is to say what is good and bad?

Is there such thing? I do believe there is such thing as good. Looking at the love everybody has for each other – whether it be family or friendship or romance – all equally important – I _know_ there is such thing as good.

So is there such thing as bad? There are bad actions and bad decisions certainly. But daddy did a bad action and he did a bad decision. Uncle James has done bad actions and made bad decisions. _You've_ made bad decisions and done bad actions. Everybody has. I will, I'm sure. Daddy's bad decision of running away is of course the freshest in my mind.

He did it because he was afraid. That's not a bad thing. And out of it came he and I having the amazing bond that we have. It made you and he fall even more in love and realise – or reaffirm – that there wasn't anything that you couldn't get through together. On top of that, it made James and Lynne's souls and hearts to intertwine.

This year has been a challenge, mommy. Whether it was for good or for bad, that is up to you. I feel happy with the way things have gone. You may not. It doesn't matter. I'm here either way.

And what also is here – or almost here – is another new year. A new year to get things right, if they didn't quite go that way the previous one. A new year to try something new. A new year to love a little deeper and to hold your loved ones a little closer still.

It's just an ordinary day. Like every other day. Like how every single day is the start of a new page or a new chapter. It's up to you how you want to write it. It can be extraordinary if you want it to be. You won't be able to stop the tough things that may happen, but you will choose how you deal with them.

So will you get knocked down? Or will you rise above like daddy did? Will you love deeper like James did? Will you learn a new skill like I have done? That, my dear mommy, is up to you. Whatever you want from the next year, you can have. And I'll be there, loving you and supporting you every step of the way.

It doesn't matter what adversities you will face. You are resilient and you are strong and you are passionate. You will own it. In the caring and selfless way that you always have.

Lots of love,

Your baby Rey.

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 One thing I learnt this year is that even though your parents look after you, sometimes you have to look after them. So I enjoyed writing Rey being mature and offering Misty advice, even though she's the parent and Rey is the child. I have a lot of ideas for Rey and look forward to tackling them in 2018. I'll probably say this again in the next chapter of Pikachu Tales but thank you so much for all the reviews in 2017. I've appreciated it so much. This year I tried new things, introduced new ideas and characters and got out of my comfort zone. And it has been great. So thank you. Have a great rest of the year and I'll be back the first Wednesday of 2018 with Pikachu Tales so see you then!**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :P It is the 28th and I am back to upload a new chapter. This chapter is about one of the first concepts I came up with when forming the idea of The Diary of Baby Rey and that is the idea that as Rey gets older, she begins to struggle using her powers because she needs to begin practicing them or she'll lose them. This is based on that the younger she is, the purer and more 'new' she is and it's more effortless. Then as she gets older and goes through things and her brain gets more filled with different kind of information, it becomes harder for her. I hope you enjoy :3**

 **Disclaimer: I own the story and Rey.**

* * *

Dear Mommy,

This is strange. For the first time in a very long time I am writing to you by hand. I am writing to you with a pencil and paper and I'm sat down at my desk. It feels like it's the first time in my life time, but it's actually just the first time in a very long time. I've written my homework and cards to people by hand, of course, but usually when I have something thoughtful to say to you, I do it with my mind.

I close my eyes and I imagine the page. I keep my eyes shut and I imagine the words forming on the page or the surface. And they do. But this time it's different. It's way different. I haven't been able to do that in what feels like forever.

I don't know what happened. I never felt my abilities slipping away from me. I guess, day by day and month by month, I had to try a little harder and practice a little more each day. But because that became the norm to me, I didn't notice my talents becoming further out of reach. That was until today. When I tried to write to you like how I normally do and my brain couldn't make it happen.

I did everything the same as always. I ate dinner with you and the rest of my family. I excused myself when the meal was over to go to my bedroom. I shut the door. I sat in front of my desk. And I put my usual headscarf around my eyes like a blindfold. But that time, when I tried, my brain went fuzzy. I was forced to clutch my head when I heard an almost distant ringing sound. I don't know why. But it felt like when you're trying to make two negative ends of a magnet meet. So near yet so far.

I'm trying to think when I noticed it happening. I really can't put my finger on it but for some reason, I imagine it was around the same time that I applied for my Pokémon Trainer's licence. I remember returning home from sending off the application and after dinner, I went to my room, and struggled writing my homework.

But I didn't have to give up. I didn't have to take off my blindfold and write my homework by hand. I still managed it with my brain. I just remember it being a little more difficult than usual.

So I guess that's where it all began. And each day since then, it's been a little harder. I've still tried with all my might, but for some reason it's not as easy as it used to be. I wish I knew why.

When I was very little, writing letters and notes with my brain was almost like an instinct. I didn't have to come up with the idea of that's what I'd do one day. It just happened. And since then, it's been little to no effort at all. Of course, I still need my rest period afterwards but for most of the part, it's just natural.

Now it feels bordering on unnatural and I don't like that. It feels like I'm losing who I am. I'm going on my first ever Pokémon journey soon so it feels like I'll soon discover who I am. But with my abilities becoming a struggle, it feels like I'm losing who I am at the same time. It's a very strange feeling.

I wish it could feel the same way as it did when I was little. I'm normally described as happy go lucky but if I'm honest, mommy, this whole thing is getting me quite worried. I feel worried for almost the first time in my life. It's not a pleasant feeling. My tummy feels all swirly and sometimes my teeth feel on edge. I don't really like it.

I love writing to you with my brain though. And if I want to make sure that talent of mine doesn't slip away, I'll have to keep practising. But for some reason, these past few weeks when I've been practicing, it feels like I've been regressing instead. It's almost as though the more I try to get back on track, the further I fall off it. That's so annoying. It's not really meant to be like that, is it?

I really think maybe I should be telling someone all this. I am, that's why I'm writing to you. But maybe I should really tell someone properly soon. But I don't want to worry you. Everybody is seemingly so excited for me and my upcoming journey and I am too. But this little thing is niggling on my brain.

Even though I may end up telling someone, who's to say it'll make any difference, though? Maybe this is just something I'll have to go through. Maybe it's unavoidable. Maybe it's just life. I always figured that my powers were like riding a bicycle – you would never forget.

But it feels like I am forgetting, mommy. As my sights become more and more set on the future, my brain is struggling to do the things that I have done since birth. That makes me sad. I'm trying not to feel that way but I do. I really do. It's hard letting a part of yourself go. Even if that part is really meant to go away.

Despite that, I know that the memories surrounding my powers will never go away. I remember almost every note and doodle I have done with my mind over the past nine years of my life. And maybe those memories will glow even more when I read over some of those letters.

It really is hard letting a part of yourself go. But the important thing is I know that you and the rest of the family won't ever let me go. You won't ever let anything happen to me. And you'll always care for me, even if I stop writing you little notes with my mind and start writing them with my hand instead.

I know that my hand will always be able to find yours. And even if my brain becomes even more ordinary, it will still be able to find yours. Because you and I aren't connected by talent or gifts; we are connected by love. And unlike my powers, that won't ever fade away.

Lots of love,

Rey.

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 This one was fun to write because, like I said, it was one of the first few ideas that I came up with. And because I wanted to go further into it, I wrote another chapter after writing this one for Pikachu Tales which involves her trying to use her powers. That will be going up on Wednesday. So thank you so much again for reading and I'll be back on the 31st. See you then!**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello :P It is the 28th and I am back with a new chapter. I've been really into James and Lynne with their baby together, Jorgie, recently so I came up with this. I'm glad to have got it done as after not writing and uploading for a few days, it was looking rather difficult. But I got round to writing this and had a lot of fun with it so I hope you enjoy :3**

 **Disclaimer: I own the story and Jorgie and JJ :P**

* * *

Dear Mommy,

The most wonderful thing has happened. Truly, the most wonderful thing has happened. Nobody knows it yet but the mother to be and I and at first, you might not agree with how wonderful it is. But it is wonderful. It really is. And as Nanny Lynne would say, it's magical too.

She has just fallen pregnant with James' baby. Only just. She's simply a few days along. But because she is an angel, she already knows. And because I am special, I already know too. My heart is filled with excitement when I think about it. My mind is filled with joy when I ponder it. It's just so brilliant and so, so special. And I can't wait for the day that you think so too.

I know how hard it's been to accept your best friend being in love with your mother and understandably too. Let alone the fact they've become a couple while they both can be together. That must be so strange. So confusing. The person who gave you life. And the person who showed you the most kind friendship in the world. It's so bewildering for you, I can see that. But it's beautiful too. It's beautiful when people fall in love, no matter who those two people are.

I know you agree with me, deep inside. But still, it's hard for you. You spent so many years mourning for your parents and remembering them together. Jordan and Lynne. A truly special couple as well. You remembered well how they used to be together when you were younger. The way he would make her special lures. The way he smiled just for her. And the way she was so much slighter than him but she could hold him in her arms and make him feel so protected. The way she never gave up on him, no matter what.

So it was so crazy to you when not only did James and Nanny Lynne fall in love, but it was baffling when Jordan allowed them to. And on top of that, he gave them both his blessing to be together while they could be. You knew he was a strong man. You knew he was caring and you knew he was deeply generous. But that was a selflessness you never could fathom.

Time has passed since that day that James and Lynne got together. But not too much time. Despite that, you had begun to get used to it. Both of them soon to be finding out about their new baby is an exciting time and I shudder with love every time I think about it. But I also worry. I worry for you, mommy. I know how strange it will be for you when you find out. So very, very strange.

You felt innocently and childishly uncomfortable when Jordan and Lynne tried for a baby so I am unsure how you'll react when you discover that has already happened for James and Lynne. Will you go quiet? Will you lose your cool? Or will you be lovingly happy? I hope the last one. I really hope so. Because this is an angel, mommy. This baby is an angel.

Truly, this new child is not a full angel but it is a half one nonetheless. Its mother is Lynne. And its father is James. It's only a few days made and I do not know if it is a he or a she yet. But I know that it is there. And I feel its power too. I feel that it has powers similar to mine. And that makes me tingle with delight even more.

I often imagine what they're going to be like. Like Uncle James will secretly be hoping for a girl, I am too. What a special bond we would have! Two special girls. I know that he will secretly be begging for his little girl to be a ginger too while Lynne will imagine a little child with lavender locks. But deep inside, for all of us, it is their health and little personality that will matter the most. I smile to myself when I imagine how they'll act.

Will they be wise and thoughtful like James? Will they be childlike and positive like Lynne? Will they admire Jordan and develop some traits from him too? Perhaps his resilience and his gentleness? They could get some quirks from Jessie as well. Maybe her strength and her innovativeness? I don't know. Nobody knows. And that's the exciting thing. Nobody knows what this little baby will be like. And so far, only Nanny Lynne and I know that she exists.

It will be exciting for you to have another little sibling though, don't you think? Your first little sister perhaps. You have a little brother in JJ so hopefully now is time for you to experience a little girl running around. You already have three big sisters so a little one could be a change. But a very good change.

Either way, it's going to be an adaptation for you, isn't it, mommy? I understand if you'll feel uneasy at first. I know how much you love James. You love him far more than just a best friend. He's been so kind to you and the same with you towards him. You have an incredible bond. I realise that some of your apprehension towards him getting together with your mom was your protective instinct. You knew that she'd be last in line to hurt him. But still, you couldn't help but feel worried. Even though he's older than you, you feel a protectiveness of him. You feel protectiveness over him and your close bond too. You never want anybody to hurt him. Never ever ever.

But he'll never be hurt by love, not truly. And certainly not now his little baby with Lynne will be coming. This is something he's dreamed of forever. He certainly wanted more children but he would have never put his wife through that again after she has already given him six. He was happy with that. He accepted that. But then he fell for your mom. And the thought of more children moved from the back to the front of his mind. That idea was soon in his heart. And now that idea is not only a dream but it is reality.

I'm looking forward to you finding out, mommy, I really am. You've spent many years getting to know your mother all over again and putting past your differences in personality to having a lovely bond. Now that bond will be tested. By your little half-sibling. But deep inside, I know that that little baby will strengthen you all.

Just think about it. A little angel running around that is made from your mother and your best friend too. A little child who will have all of their amazing traits and quirks of their own too. A tot that you can help guide and be so very involved with. You'll certainly know how to treat them and love them. Your motherly side will take over and you'll know what to do and what not to do! You'll be amazing. An amazing big sister to the cherub made from your mother and your best friend's love.

I know it will be hard for you to accept at first, I understand it. But really, just think about it. After all those years of feeling disconnected to your other siblings, you'll finally have a true and loyal little sibling to love. And on top of that, you and James will finally be family. You've been pretending to be for so many years and acting that way too. But it will eventually be reality. And not only that, you will have your own little guardian angel. Just you wait and see. It's going to be so magical.

Lots of love,

Your little Rey.

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 This has definitely inspired me to write about Rey and Jorgie together, seeing as they share a lot of the same special powers. I've written quite a lot about Jorgie, James and Lynne's older child but only really mentioned their second - their little boy called Johnny. He's pretty much developed in my mind but I'm enjoying little Jorgie for now :P Thanks again and I will be back next Wednesday to update Pikachu Tales so see you then!**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello :P It is the 28th and I am back to update this story for AAML-TAML. I'm glad to be uploading this today actually. I had a good amount of time until this chapter was due but I ended up getting ill and was unsure whether it'd actually get done. But I made it! This chapter is about JJ and more importantly, his feelings at age thirteen and secretly knowing that Ash and Misty are his real parents rather than Jordan and Lynne - conveyed all by Rey of course! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the story, Rey and JJ.**

* * *

Dear Mommy,

I have someone very special sat next to me who wants to speak to you. Someone very special indeed. Your son. I know reading this in the future when you find this little note scribbled on the back of your old diary, you'll see one particular word. _Son._ You'll think of Ben first and perhaps James second, seeing as that's the correct age order. Or you might think of James first and then Ben second because one of them is less independent than the other. You'll see the word 'son' and you'll think of them. But I don't mean either of them. I mean your true eldest son. I mean your other ginger son. I mean the boy who you pretend isn't your son. I of course mean JJ.

JJ is here with me and he knows the truth. He was never told that he's the child of you and daddy rather than Jordan and Lynne aka the two people who are raising him. He was never told this. But it's something he just knows. He tries not to think about it too much. He shrugs it off, assuming that it'll come up one day and either he'll let it be known that he knows or he'll be told by the four of you. But it's been nearly two years and he's still stuck at thirteen. And nobody has mentioned it.

It's a funny sort of secret, isn't it? It's actually quite a massive one. In fact, in a way, Jordan and Lynne raising him as their own is one gigantic lie. It could easily tear a family apart. It could easily tear an ordinary family apart. But deep inside, we know it could never tear any of us apart. We know the truth. We know the truth that JJ is you and daddy's but on top of that, we know another truth also. The truth that him being raised by Nanny Lynne and Grandad Jordan is for the best of him. And we know that you intend to tell him about it one day.

JJ can't feel mad at you; I can sense that's what he wants me to tell you when he looks into my eyes with one blue eye of his and his other brown one. He simply can't be mad at you, mommy. Aside from him never being annoyed with anyone, he'd never be mad with you. You're his big sister. I can feel his pain as I imagine writing those words down for you. It aches. That word aches.

 _Sister._ You've certainly acted like a big sister to him for over two years. No. you haven't just acted like one. You have been one. You've been the most amazing big sister. It's the first time since being a sister that you've been the older one. And you've loved every minute of it. Even though it hurt you too, you enjoyed every moment with your 'little brother'. He is so funny and likeable, isn't he? Always humming a tune. Showing off a delightful smile when he sees a Water Pokémon. Forever wearing suspenders like you and a flat cap like Grandad Jordan. It's so easy to love him, isn't it? But I know him being so loveable made it harder for you to give him up.

He knows that too, mommy. And he also feels the same way. He looks at you like you put the stars in the sky for him. He admires you so much. You're his hero. And even though he came along second and after you, he feels as though you're one of the greatest blessings he's received in his life. As I'm writing, I know he wants me to tell you that. And he also wants me to tell you that his merry tunes are because of you. They're for you. They're for his big sister. They're for his secret mother.

He feels a tummy ache coming along when he thinks too long and hard about bringing up the truth with you and daddy. How will you take it? Will you breathe out a sigh of relief that he knows without you having to tell him? Will you shed a tear and have to leave the room, feeling heartbroken to have lied to a child who is so understanding? He doesn't know. And truthfully, I don't know either, mommy. I know many things. Many many things. But the future isn't one of them.

JJ is so much like me, I know that he's thinking that right now while I write - I can feel his gaze burning and tingling my skin. We are so very alike. We both have our own powers but at the same time, they are very unique. He can do some things. I can do others. But one thing we both can't do just yet or perhaps ever, is see into the future. And that is a skill that maybe would come in handy right now. Or maybe not!

Growing up is hard. People often say that a lot because it is true. But one thing that people don't say because ordinary people don't experience it is that not growing up is also hard. I nod my head as I write this. I can feel how JJ is feeling. And it's my duty to write them down to you. Not growing up is hard.

JJ has been stuck at the age of thirteen for nearly two years now. How long will it stay that way? Nobody knows. He could be thirteen forever. He could start ageing sometime in the future. But the thing is, nobody knows. There is simply no way of knowing.

We thought that Morgan would be stuck at the age of four but after a few short months on earth, she began growing. Maybe it was being reunited with Grandad Jordan. Maybe it was Uncle James paternally feeding her all of those sandwiches. But somehow, I doubt it. JJ receives all that love and care too but he's still stuck at the tricky age of thirteen.

Not growing up is hard, he tells me. But growing extremely quickly is just as hard as well. I can feel his embarrassment. I know what he's thinking. Just three years ago, he was a newborn. And after Jordan and Lynne discovered him 'up there' and bought him down to earth, he promptly began ageing. His two blue eyes changed so one of them melted into brown, revealing that he was you and daddy's miscarried son. He was registered as a Williams and officially adopted by Jordan and Lynne but his growing didn't stop there, oh no. and it wasn't a normal pace of growth either. He went from the size of a newborn to the size of a thirteen year old in eight short months. Imagine that! JJ doesn't have to imagine. He knows how it feels.

At just the first year of being a teenager, he has to deal with stretch marks all over his body. My brother James is in awe of them – he thinks they're cool and like a tiger – but JJ feels embarrassed. Growing up that fast was exhausting! And it was exhausting for you to watch too, I know that, mommy. Both you and daddy had to give up your little boy and watch him become a teenager in just a few short months. It was so emotional. It was so surreal. It was so hard. But like anything, you persevered on through it because giving him up was the best thing for him.

I can feel the pain in JJ's heart again as I continue writing this special letter to you. You gave him up to give him the best life. You went through all that heartache for him. That makes him baffled. That makes him touched. That makes him grateful. You are his big sister but you have always been very motherly to him. Of course you have.

JJ can't help but think – how would life be for him if you and daddy had kept him? I think about that too. I really do. He'd technically be your first and eldest child but because he is no longer growing, he'd actually be younger and smaller than the twins. Or would he? Maybe he'd age again if he was yours. He'd fit in so well with all us Ketchum's.

He'd gladly visit schools and do talks with daddy when he tours all over, giving speeches as Pokemon Master. He'd watch you adore and train your Water Pokémon in awe. He'd watch all kind of movies with Katie, mouthing each and every word along with her. He'd battle with Ben in the garden and even after they were called in for tea, they'd continue the battle on a console under the table, secretly as they ate. He'd roar with James, his little brother in a tiger costume and him proudly showing off his stretch marks. He'd sneak up to the counter with Jessika, plotting with her to swipe sugary treats from under your nose while you cooked in the kitchen. And he'd have fun with me too.

We'd share thoughts together. We'd practice our skills together. We'd kick our legs in the pool while secretly making the water bubble with our minds. We do that anyway. And he hangs out with daddy – his big brother in law. He watches and admires you – his big sister. He watches movies with Katie and purloins treats with Jessika – his sisters. He battles with Ben and roars with James - his brothers. He still does all those things. It isn't the same. But it's still good.

We're all good. We're all getting along. Even though there's this hidden and uncomfortable secret, we're all fine. Even though JJ feels like he has to sometimes avoid daddy – both of them find it the hardest being with each other – they are both convinced that their eyes will water and they'll spill the truth to one and other – we're all doing the best we can do.

As I'm finishing my letter off to you, mommy, I can feel that JJ has drifted off to sleep. I can feel his cheek resting against my back and him breathing and in dreamland while I imagine my words forming on the back of your diary. I'm glad he's resting. I'm glad he's peaceful. I can feel what he's dreaming.

He's not dreaming of a world where you and daddy are raising him as your son, he knows that that isn't meant to be. And he's not dreaming of a world where Jordan and Lynne are raising him as their son but 'up there', he knows that that is not what's best for him. But he is dreaming of something else.

He's dreaming of a world of unity. Where you and daddy are his big sister and his big brother in law – where Nanny Lynne and Grandad Jordan are his mom and his dad. But most importantly, he is dreaming of a world where he's loved and accepted. And as I start imagining putting my pen down, I smile to myself and look over at him dreaming.

Because those two things are not a dream. They are reality. JJ is loved. By you. By daddy. By me. By all. No matter who he is. No matter whom he belongs to. No matter what he looks like. No matter his tiger stripes! He is adored by all. And he knows this. And you know this.

And even though you wonder about a different life and a different relation for the two of you, when he looks up to the night sky in wonder, you look at him in wonder. And you count your lucky stars that he is your little brother. I know you do.

Lots of love,

Your Rey.

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 It was really fun getting back into the whole who are JJ's parents thing seeing as it's been a while since Shannon and I first thought of the idea. It was fun too making Rey so literate in her brain even though she's the age of around four here. When she joins school, she definitely has to pretend to be less clever than she is. Or maybe she's smarter when she writes with her mind than when she writes with her hand? Maybe I'll have to tackle a story about that! Thanks again and I will be next Wednesday to update Pikachu Tales so see you then :3**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello :P It is the 28th and I am back with a new chapter for Shannon. I'm pretty pleased with this chapter which I wrote in the middle of this month. It was really sunny here and I went for a walk with my mum and we ended up talking about this particular story. After explaining a little bit of Rey to her, she made me stop and realise that I've never written about Rey minus her powers. She's always been portrayed as kind of a prodigy. I then felt bad at her, thinking that she's still a person without all those powers and most importantly, in this group of stories, she's a young kid. So I knew I wanted to focus on her personality aside from her gifts. And then I came up with the idea that maybe for a little while, she'd worry that the only interesting thing about her was her uniqueness. So I wrote this. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own all of the OCs mentioned with AAML-TAML :3**

* * *

Dear Mommy,

Everything seems to have changed and I don't like it. Things have changed. Ever since everybody around me has found out my powers and not just JJ and Jorgie, everything is different. And I really don't like it. I feel odd. I feel strange. I feel exposed. Everything feels different. And in the same breath, I have to sit and wonder, is it really all that new?

Let me explain. I think that everything feels different. But maybe that's just me. Maybe it's just me feeling vulnerable and perhaps even a little paranoid. I think I have to explain further. I recently told you about my powers, that I could move things with my mind and do all kinds of unexplainable things. You believed me right away. That felt good. Daddy did too. So did Uncle James. Everybody that I love and care about didn't question whether I was lying at all. Even though I feel all scrambled inside, that felt nice. That felt good.

Ever since the days that I told people about the power of my mind, each person one by one, everything began to feel quite not the same. And I really have to think to myself, is it just me? Or is it them? Is it the world? When I'm walking down the street holding your hand, I feel as though I have to duck my head. I almost wince. I feel my throat getting dry. I worry that they somehow know. I worry that they somehow know that I'm different. And for the first time, I worry that that might not be the best thing.

I hate that most of all. Along with worrying to myself that things might not have actually changed and it might just be in my head, I hate that I'm starting to question whether me being different is actually good. Deep inside, I know it is. Deep inside I know that everybody is different. But if everybody is different and special, isn't that like saying nobody is? I don't know. Like I said, I'm confused.

Ever since my close friends and family have found out about my powers and observed them too (I have to admit the look of ecstasy and wonder on dad's face when I changed the TV channel to one of his famous battles with my mind was heart-warming) I feel that everybody can somehow tell that I have them. Even if they can't possibly know. Even if I have never told them and nobody else has. I worry. It's almost like it's written on my forehead. _This girl is different. This girl can move things with her mind. This girl is unique. This girl is weird._ I should be feeling like myself even more because the people around me are aware of my potential and what I can truly do. But at the same time, I've never felt more not like myself. I've never wondered who I actually am more.

So this is why I'm doing what I'm doing, mommy. Here I am, sat at my desk as normal and I'm writing to you. But this time is different, like how everything else feels. I'm not closing my eyes and imagining a secret bit of paper and writing on it with my mind. I'm doing it the old-school way. I'm doing it the normal way. For the first time in years, I'm writing to you with a piece of paper, a pencil and my hand.

I wish I knew what to do. I wish I knew how to make all these insecurities go away. Sometimes I even wish that my powers could go away for a bit but then again, I'm concerned that I'll be boring without them. All my life, I've done all these unique things. JJ and Jorgie knew about them and understood them without me having to explain. I just got on with my life. Being a kid but also practising these powers like using the TV set to contact other people and writing on walls with my mind. That was just my life. People treated me normally. People treated me like Rey. And now suddenly, I'm worrying. What if I don't actually know who Rey is without all the powers? What if I'm just them? What if that's the only depth to me? I hope it's not. Inside I know it's not.

So that's what I feel I should do. You need to know who I am without all this craziness. You need to know who I am without all this uniqueness. You need to know who I am without my powers. And so do I.

I'm Rey. Rey Ketchum. Full name, Rey Jordan Ketchum. I'm eight years old and I love the sunshine and being happy. That's what Uncle James calls me – his Rey of Sunshine. I know he calls me that because he loves me and I make him feel loved. That has nothing to do with my powers. But we won't mention them anymore.

I live with you - my mommy - and my daddy and my four siblings. I'm the youngest out of all of them. Ben and Katie came first. And then it was James, with Jessika soon after. And then me. Little old me. I guess I am pretty little and small. I have chestnut brown hair, a shade or two darker than my Grammy Delia thanks to my dad's dark hair. I have my Nanny Lynne's blue eyes. Everybody thinks that is special. Everybody knows that is special. I have my daddy's quirky youth marks on my cheeks too. That's special as well.

But that's just what I look like. Who am I really? What do I actually like? Truthfully, I like making people happy. I really do. I like sharing my interests with the world. I like reading books and telling people all the interesting things that I find out in them. People say I'm pretty smart and I guess I am. But I struggle in school. I don't want to sound like a smarty-pants but I always know all the answers and that can get boring. I'd rather be out there, learning in the big wide world. I'd rather be exploring. I don't believe everything is text-book, like they teach me in school. The world cannot be understood, no matter how hard you try. And people are the same way.

I love exploring. I love adventuring. And I love playing too. I really like doing that. I like playing with my mind and dressing up with everyone but I like playing all rough and tumble too. That's something people wouldn't expect me to like. Like I said, I'm small and I imagine people would think I'm like Katie and Jessika and avoid 'boy games'. But I really don't. It's almost what I like best. I love tackling Ben to the ground. I love using my strength and not my mental one like I'm used to. I think he likes it too. Yes, I love playing and tumbling around with him. I like playing with all of my other siblings too.

I think that is who I truly am; somebody who loves people and enjoys hanging around with people. Whether it's going fishing with you, mommy or learning about Pokémon with daddy. Play fighting with Ben or pretending the garden is a jungle and exploring it with James. Going hiking with Uncle James and staying out for hours, feeling my skin and hair growing warm from the sun and my muscles aching but feeling well used. I really like that too. I really like everybody around me. I suppose, I really like being me.

I love people and I love making them happy. Deep inside, I know that I would like those things with or without my powers and I know I'll have a passion for that for the rest of my life. So I guess I really do know who I truly am inside. Yes, I do know who I am.

I'm Rey. I love my family. I love my friends. And I love you. I'm the most like myself when I'm surrounded by everyone else and enjoying your company. That's when I'm happiest. That's when I'm most comfortable. That's what I am most 'Rey'.

I am Rey. I am Rey Jordan Ketchum. I'm James' little 'Rey of Sunshine' and I am you and daddy's little 'Rey-sin'. I am Rey. I now like who I am, with or without my powers. I hope you do too.

Lots of love,

Your Rey.

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 I really want to write a Pikachu Tales chapter as well that focuses on Rey just being herself and a little kid. This was fun for me to write also because truthfully, even I hadn't really developed who she really is aside from the things that she can do. I enjoyed going back on my phone and reading the conversations between me and Shannon when we first came up with her. That's when I remembered that she is very smart but struggles in school and likes hiking with her Uncle James - that's their thing to do together. I look forward even more to writing more of these chapters now! Thanks again and I will be back on Wednesday with Pikachu Tales so see you then :3**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello :P It is the 28th and I am back to upload a new chapter of this story. I wrote this one fairly early in the month. I was just thinking to myself about my characters like I often do and this just came to me. I like writing Rey as she gets older. She's a very positive person but like anybody, she goes through phases of uncertainty. That's most prominent around the time of her journey but she figures it and herself out. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the story and the OCs mentioned :3**

* * *

Dear Mommy,

Well… Today is the day. Actually, tomorrow is the day seeing as it's the night before. But it's almost here. It's very nearly here. The time has almost come because tomorrow, I leave for my Pokémon Journey.

I don't know how to feel. Am I scared? No, I'm not necessarily scared or afraid; more like apprehensive. I can feel a lot of anticipation. There's a lot of excitement too. And wonder as well. I wonder what it's like, out there in the big wide world. I'll have my answers soon enough. I'll know exactly what it's like. Because I'll be able to experience it for myself.

Experiencing is a massive part of life. That's what daddy says and I already know that he's right. Of course he's right. I feel like he's done a whole lot of that in his life, almost more than anyone. He's experienced so much. He's done so much. He's grown so much. I want to be just like him. I want to be just like my daddy.

I want to be just like you too, mommy. I want to learn and achieve so many things out there in the big wide world and out there on my journey. Just like you did on your journey. You did all those things and so many more. I really want to follow in your footsteps. I really admire you.

I want to be like Ben and Katie as well. James and Jessika too. They've all been on at least one or multiple journeys and I am determined to do as many things as they have done. I've always loved hearing their stories and it'll be nice finally getting to tell my own tales back to them. I hope they're good. I'm sure they will be. I wonder what I'll be able to tell them.

Will I meet a Pokémon as loyal as Pikachu? Will I meet even more friends? Friends that I'll hold just as dear as I do with the ones that I have around right now? Will I get into trouble? I'm sure I'll get into a lot of that. I am a Ketchum, after all.

It's so exciting. Really, it is exciting. But it's an apprehensive time as well. I know what to expect from you and daddy and my brothers and sisters and everybody else around me but I can't help but wonder if it'll be different for me. And not in a good way. That isn't really like me at all. I often think a lot inside my head but it's never really negative. That's strange. I guess it's a part of growing up.

I'm sure I'll do a lot of growing out there, won't I, mommy? I'll be on my own and without grown-ups. I'll have to fend for myself sometimes. I'll have to rely on the strength of my own back. I'll have to get myself out of sticky situations. I can't help but wonder what those situations will be.

Do you think I'll come up against evil organisations? Will my Pokémon get injured and we'll be far away from a Pokémon Centre? Is it possible that I'll lose my way and end up in a completely new and undiscovered place? I know that all of those things happened to you and daddy when you were my age. I wonder if they'll happen to me too. I hope so and at the same time, I hope not. I want to grow and learn from experiences like that but I'm not sure I'm as strong as you guys are!

It's the night before I leave on my journey and to tell you the truth, I feel very mixed up inside. In a good way and in a bad way. I know what to expect but in the same breath, I really don't. I feel excited. I feel… Reluctant? I feel almost everything. I feel almost nothing.

I'm trying to be excited. I am excited. But I can't help but feel as if I'd be more enthusiastic if I hadn't started the year by struggling with my powers. That was a huge knock of confidence for me. That was almost a huge blow to who I was and am as a person and who I want to be moving forward. Do I want to be Rey with powers? Do I want to be just Rey? Do I want to be just Pokémon Trainer Rey?

Truthfully, I don't. I don't want to be just Rey. Sometimes I do, just for a few hours. But then I want my powers back. After all, they are a massive part of who I am. I guess I'm just afraid. And I think since I've been more afraid, I've been struggling with them even more. But I think I have a right to be nervous.

Do you think my powers will go completely once I'm in the great wide open? I don't know. I hope not. I've asked so many people this question and nobody's been able to give me a straight answer. Well, they have. But I guess it's not the answer that I'm looking for. They tell me that they don't know. And I know they're telling me the truth. They really don't know. But that's not the answer I want. I want a yes. Or a I want a no. I don't know. I think I'd know once I heard one of those two answers. I'd feel either upset or relieved. And I'd know. I'd be able to tell.

Life has been strange since most people have been aware of my powers and I've been preparing to go on my journey. Sometimes it's great. It's cool watching someone react to what I can do and it's been fun planning for this adventure of a lifetime. But sometimes it gets a little too much for me. Everybody and everyone have an opinion over both of those things. They weigh in over why they think my powers haven't been as strong in recent years. They express their feelings about a Pokémon Journey and how they think it will be for me. I like it, I really do. But sometimes it feels so very draining.

Do you ever feel like that, mommy? Like you can't disconnect from other people? No matter what you're doing or how you're feeling, you're a part of them and they're a part of you? And their opinions change how you feel? It was never like that for me. It simply never was. I always knew who I was. I always knew that it was ultimately my opinion that mattered. I always knew how I felt. I had felt like that ever since I was a very little baby. But then I started to lose my powers. I started to lose my confidence. I started to lose my identity. And I almost feel like I lost my ability to think for myself.

I really mustn't let that go on any further. I really need to clear my head. I really need to value my own perspective rather than someone else's. I really need to get out there and experience life for myself. It's time. I'm slightly nervous. I'm mostly excited. And it's time. I'm ten years old. I'm following in the footsteps of you. I'm following in the footsteps of daddy. I'm following in the footsteps of Ben and Katie. And I'm following in the footsteps of James and Jessika too. It's time to do what every single Ketchum does. Go on a journey.

Will it be difficult at times? Most likely. Will it be wonderful? Almost certainly. Will I lose my powers even more? Who can tell? It's time to just take the plunge. It's time to just do it. It's time to just go for it and see what happens. And it'll be time to accept whatever happens as well.

I'm Rey. I'm ten years old. I've enjoyed living at home and I've enjoyed being connected to so many people. But now it's time to disconnect, in a way. Now it's time to move away. Now it's time to journey. Now it's time to live. I'm not sure what to expect. But I'm going to make the most out of every single moment.

I could lose my powers. But I could find my best friend in a Pokémon. I could meet somebody who changes my life forever. I could experience everything I've ever dreamed of experiencing. I could lose my powers. But I could find myself. And that's a risk worth taking. Really, it is.

Rey needs to be found. And when I find her, I'll be sure to love her. Just as much as I love that I get this wonderful opportunity of a journey. And just as much as I love all of you. My family. My family who will be waiting to hear each and every one of my tales when I return with the necklace Uncle James bestowed upon me round my neck. I'll be sure to tell you them all. I hope they'll be brilliant. Just as brilliant as the life I've lived alongside you all.

Lots of love,

Your almost Pokémon Trainer Rey.

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 I just realised that this is one of the last few chapters of this story and I can't believe how quickly it's flown by. When I started it, I really wasn't sure if I'd continue it. I knew who Rey was but not as confidently as I did other characters when I wrote from their POV. So I thought this story would fizzle out and I'd have to go back to another of my letter writing series. But I'm still doing it and I'm really going miss writing as Rey when I move onto other things. But that's not here yet! Thanks again for reading and I'll be back on Wednesday with Pikachu Tales so see you then!**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello :P It is the 28th and I am back with the second to last chapter of this story for the time being. I initially wrote this eychapter for myself and didn't intend to upload it. I watched the movie 'Love, Simon' and he reminded me so much of Justin Morgan (Jessie and James' son) and it in a way gave me some answers that I was looking for. But more about that in my second author's note. This chapter is a little different and it features something that was originally going to be a major theme in this story collection and that is Rey connecting with someone's mind to help them write and express their feelings. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Ages:**

 **Rey: 2**

 **Justin: 18**

 **Disclaimer: I own the story and the children OCs mentioned :3**

* * *

Dear Mommy,

This letter is to you but it's also to the world. Here I am. Here I am sat here, with my brain connecting to the mind and heart of someone very special. Someone very special indeed. I'm not going to say his name. I'm not going to describe who he is. I'm just going to let him take over now. He wants to write this letter to you. He wants to write this letter to everybody. So here he is now. I know he has a lot of important things that he wants to say.

 _Dear Misty. Dear Mom. Dear Dad. Dear all my brothers and sisters. Dear all of my family. Dear all of my friends._

 _It's Justin. It's Justin here. I've been lying to you all. For many years, I had been lying to myself and then in recent months, I've been lying to you all too. I have a secret. I have a huge, massive secret. I'm gay. Misty. Mom. Dad. Brothers and Sisters. Family. Friends. Everyone. I'm gay. I am gay._

 _Seeing that word written in front of my eyes seems so odd. It feels so weird. That word has been whirring around my brain for as long as I remember but as far as I know, I've never written it down. It feels weird. But it feels good._

 _I don't know what to say other than that. Those words feel like they should be enough. Those words probably are enough for everybody reading them. But they're not enough for me. I want to explain. And to do all that, I guess we have to take a journey back. We have to take a journey back quite a few years. All of my lifetime almost, in fact._

 _I guess knowing who I truly am has been lots of different moments throughout my lifetime. There were hints here and there and there were clues. But there was nothing ever life changing. Not until I was a teenager. As a child, I was far too focused on my hobbies. I had my family. I had my friends. I had my hobbies. That was me. But as I got older, I realised there was a part of me that I was denying myself._

 _It all became even more clear and apparent that there was a part of me that was being denied when I had a kiss at a party. It wasn't my first kiss. But it changed everything. It was a kiss with a boy. I knew what I felt. I knew the truth. But I ignored it. I blocked it out. I got a girlfriend. In a way, I did fall in love with her. But I was in love and loved her as a person. I didn't care about her gender. I was also mostly in love with the idea of love. And I was in love with the idea of her too. It was all such a mess. But it was my mess. It was okay._

 _As you all know, that relationship broke down. A lot of people had a lot of different theories about why it did so. Most people came to the conclusion that we were young and we were changing so fast. That was true. But we were also two completely different people. I knew that was true. I knew that was true from the beginning. But I somehow hoped that maybe it could somehow work. That was foolish, I know._

 _Fast-forward a few months. Fast-forward a few years. I'm eighteen. I'm lost. I'm confused. I'm lonely. My twin sister, Jazmyn, has her own problems with her own boyfriend. She confides in me. We talk. We offer each other advice. And before I know it, I'm out. Before I know it, I've come out to her. She knows. She wasn't surprised. But she was still supportive. That was a relief. That was a huge relief. I don't think I've ever expressed to her of my gratitude towards her. For not making a big deal out of it. For understanding that I'm still me. It wasn't a big deal to her. It still isn't a big deal to her. But at the same time, it's a massive deal._

 _I'm gay. Lots of people in the world are the same as me but at the same time, we are in the minority. Some people still don't understand it. Some people even have hate towards it. Maybe that's one of the reasons I kept it as a secret for so long. I knew that my immediate family would accept and be supportive. After my whole childhood of cross dressing with my parents and playing dress up in general and seeing a marriage with no distinguishable gender roles, it would be a major hypocrisy if they weren't accepting. I knew they would accept me. Not even deep down did I know. I knew at the very surface that they would love me. But for some reason, that didn't make it any easier._

 _I guess that's something with a person being a person, rather than being a guy who likes guys. It's nerve wracking announcing to the world who you are, because, what if the world doesn't like who that person is? It's terrifying. I understand that people have an idea of who I am. They think I'm just normal. And I am. Mostly. I play guitar. I always wear a hat. I'm always making up stupid songs. I'm always around my friends and family too. I almost breathe them as much as I breathe music. I'm that tall, skinny hat wearing kid. That's who I am. A lot of people do have and will have lots of different opinions of me but that's who I am. That's who I know I am._

 _Things are going to change for me, even though I don't want them too. But what if they change for everybody else too? Their whole idea and perspective of me might be gone. They might view me as a completely different way and realise I'm the utter opposite and not know how to cope with it. I guess that's one of the risks. That's one of the risks of being true to who you are. You have to not be afraid of hurting other people. If you went around considering every person in the world's feelings, you'd never do anything. You'd never say anything. You'd never announce anything._

 _But I am. Here I am. I'm doing something. I'm saying something. I'm announcing something. I'm being me. With the help of little Rey, I'm being me. She's wonderful. She's powerful. She's one of the most amazing people I've ever met. Without her, I'd never have the courage to do this. Without her, I'd never have the courage to come out to the next person, let alone the whole world._

 _So now the whole world knows exactly who I am and understands the secret that I've been hiding long-term from the age of fifteen. The world knows everything. It's all off my chest now. But maybe it's on other peoples. Do you have questions? Do you have concerns? Do you have emotions? Are you upset that I'm not telling you in person? Are you upset that you weren't the first person I told? Are you annoyed with yourself that you didn't see it coming. Don't beat yourself up. I didn't see it coming!_

 _I guess the last thing that I want to say is that I'm here. I'm here. I'm here for all your questions and your concerns and your feelings. Just as you all have been there for me. Even though you didn't know exactly what my secret was, you were still supportive. You still tried to help me out, even when I wasn't very complying or very grateful. I'm lucky to have had the support I've had. I will be even luckier to have the upcoming support that I hope I have._

 _But the truth is; it doesn't matter. I have Rey and her wonderful powers, encouraging me to be truthful. And on top of her, I have myself. I've never given up on myself. So why should I care if someone else does?_

 _I'm Justin. Justin Morgan. I'm gay. This is me. Thanks for reading. And if there's someone else out there going through the same thing as me, I hope that reading this has somehow helped you out. I've had my grand journey. You can have yours too. I never set out to carve the path for others, but if I have done that, it's my honour. Just as it's been my honour to have Rey guiding me, even if I haven't been aware of it up until now._

 _I'm Justin. Justin Morgan. This is me. Thank you for hearing me out. Thank you for getting to know me._

 _Love, Justin._

 _(And little Rey too.)  
_

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 So yeah, this was Justin coming out to the rest of the group with the help of Rey at the age of soon to be ninteen. I've wanted to write a chapter like this since about 2015 but I wanted it to be thought out and realistic and not offensive. After watching 'Love, Simon' and he expressed that one of the reasons that he didn't come out for years because he wanted to hold onto who he used to be, I thought that was very much like Justin. Also like Justin, Simon grows up in a loving environment so it was easy for me to see a lot of each other in one and other. I've been working lots on the character of Justin recently and I try not to have favorites but I definitely have a soft spot for him :P Thanks again and I hope you liked this even though I am mildly apprehensive about uploading it. I want it to come across as authentic. I will be back again on Wednesday with Pikachu Tales and this time next month will be the last chapter for a while in this story collection! I can't believe it's coming to an end but I have really enjoyed it. But it's not over just yet. See you soon!**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello :P It is the 28th July 2018 and today I have known AAML-TAML for six whole years. So of course I'm uploading a story for her. I really can't believe we've known each other that long - it's just flown by. So many things have changed but we still talk the same things as we always have and are there for each other no matter the distance. I've been lucky enough to see her in person 3 times and not a lot of internet friends get to say that. So I hope you all like this! I wasn't sure about it at first but I think it's quite a nice way to end this story for the time being :3**

 **Disclaimer: I own the story and all of the OCs mentioned with Shannon :P**

 **(Edit: This was meant to go up on the 28th July but something must've happened where it didn't go through. Here it is, a month late!)**

* * *

Dear Mommy,

Well, I made it. I am sat in the cosy Pokémon Centre and drying off after being caught in a summer thunder storm and I'm writing in the traditional way to you. I've got my notebook. I've got my pens. I've got my Pokémon. And I've made it. I've made it to Viridian City. And what a journey it's been so far!

I think my journey from Pallet Town to Viridian City has been a lot less intense and adventurous than Daddy's one (all of us Ketchum children enjoyed the tales about that ever since we can remember), but it has been a trek nonetheless. My Pokémon and I haven't been too fond of the summer season thunderstorms that we've been happening but we've been getting by. Together, we've been getting by. And thanks to other people too, we've been making progress.

Like you and everybody know, mommy, I set out on my journey determined for self-discovery and determined to do it all by myself and I have stuck to those words. It's just me out here. It's just me and my Pokémon. It's so scary. But it's so wonderful at the same time. But just because it's been just me, it doesn't mean that I've been alone. I have my Pokémon. I have myself. I have Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny's. I've met some new friends that got me out of a sticky situation and we promised to meet up in the future. I hope we do. I know we will do. It's my intention.

I'm really not alone out here, even if it is just me renting a one bedroom dormitory in the Pokémon Centre for the night. I am not alone. I have all of you guys. I have all of you back home. And that's the most peculiar thing of all.

I am further away from any of you than I have ever been but at the same time, I feel closer to you than ever. Maybe it's being in Viridian City and knowing that you and Daddy have such fond memories of this place? It could be that. Through you two – through my parents – I have a special connection with The Eternally Green Paradise. But it's not just that. It is that too, but it's far more than that at the same time. It's far more than just that!

I have felt closer to all of you back at home since I took my first few steps out of Pallet Town with my Pokémon. I feel your love and I feel your encouragements and I feel your presence, even if none of you are standing right next to me. I felt like that when I was back at home but now that I'm out in the open and on my own, I feel it even more so.

Isn't it strange how it's sometimes like that? Sometimes, in a peculiar way, you need distance from somebody or distance from groups of people to feel closer to them. You need that distance to love them all over again and perhaps love them in a different way than before. I certainly feel that. And sat here at my desk in the Pokémon Centre with my new Charmander at my side, I feel that more so than ever. I feel you all. And I'm reaffirmed of my love for you all.

Mommy, I can't wait to call you again and see you again and hug you again. I look forward to the moment when I get in a pickle battling up against a Water Pokémon and need your advice! I can't wait for the time that I hear your wisdom coming out of your mouth and I finally get to use it. I appreciated your guidance when I was back home but now I'm not hearing it every day, I love it more than ever.

I love Daddy more than ever too and I can't help but smile to myself when I see a young trainer with a Pikachu or a flock of Spearows' flying above my head. I feel so close to him when I'm on a journey. I don't need to call him every day and I don't need to see him every day to remember all the important words he's said to be over the years. I treasure the advice from him. I treasure the encouragements from him. And when I come back in a good few months, I'll treasure the time with him all over again.

I knew that I loved play fighting and chatting with my big brother Ben, but now that I don't get to do that every single day, I am certain of the place that those activities with him hold in my heart. I can't wait to be rough and tumble with him again. But for now, I tickle my Pokémon and I chat away with them and soon enough, we will be able to all do that together again. I can't wait for that moment. I can't wait for my Pokémon to bond with him too.

One thing I didn't think I would miss would be my big sister doing all sorts of crazy and unique hairstyles on me and using her as my dummy. But I was wrong. Boy, was I wrong! I miss that. I miss her, and I miss that. Every time I see a trainer grooming their Pokémon or I see a movie being advertised in a Pokémon Centre window, I think of her. And I feel closer to her than ever. Being apart from Katie, I feel closer to her than ever.

I feel the same way about James too. I remember how quiet and uncertain he was when he set out on his first Pokémon Journey and when he came back, he was a completely different boy. He was still the little James that we knew and loved but he was an evolved version of himself too. I look forward to that happening to me as well. And I look forward to our evolved selves meeting. I want that for our Pokémon too!

Out here on the road, I have a new respect for Jessika. It's so hard to cook out here and it's so hard to keep your belly full when you're always moving and always battling but she managed to somehow always do it. She managed to somehow be really amazing at it. And each time I try to cook for myself or I get a hot meal from the Pokémon Centre, that warmth runs through my belly and I think of my other big sister.

I think of the memories we've shared. I think about all the things we've talked about. I think about all the differences between us too, but those things don't matter. All I think about is what is the same. We're family. And I feel my love growing for her and you all more with each passing second that I spend away from my family.

I don't just keep thinking about my immediate of course; I think about all of you, mommy. I think about Pikachu. I think about Pikachu so much. I think about all your Pokémon. I think about Grammy Delia. I think about Uncle James and Aunt Jessie. I think about Uncle Gary and Uncle Cameron too. I think about you all. And every time I look up at the sky at night, I think about you all.

There almost seems to be enough stars in the sky to remind me of all the faces that are back home and waiting for my return, anticipating hearing about all my tales and all my achievements and all my successions and all of my failures. You'll want to hear about them all, I know it. And I'll be so happy to share them all with you.

While I've been out here, I've been thinking a lot. Not just about all the people who I've said temporary goodbyes to but about Pokémon Journeys. I'm on mine but in general, I've been thinking about Pokémon Journeys.

When you think about why someone might embark on one, their answers are most likely the same. They might want to travel the world all over. They might want to become the best Pokémon Trainer. They might want to better understand the world. But when I look back and I think about it, I think it's far more than that.

I think it's because people desire the feeling of unity. They persue the idea of standing together because they know that it's better than being alone. Whether it's being side by side with a Pokémon or sticking up for someone who is having their Pokémon stolen by a nasty group of people. Whether it's collecting gym badges to feel part of something bigger than themselves or completing the Pokédex to expand the knowledge of the creatures all over this world.

It all comes down to unity. It all comes down to togetherness. And that's so important. That's important for me and I know it's important for you too, mommy. Standing together is so important and in the strangest yet most blissful way, I feel closer to all of you than ever – far more so when I was seeing you all every day. Isn't that unexpected? It's unexpected. But it's a lovely surprise.

I feel you all. I feel all of your love. I feel all of your good intentions. I feel all of your reassurance. I feel all of your encouragement. I feel all of your unity. And I send all of those feelings back to you all. I can feel them. And I can feel you all standing there and loving me and waiting for me, even though I can't see you with my eyes. I can feel you with my heart. And it doesn't matter if my powers fade away or they get stronger. It simply doesn't matter. I know who you all are. I know who I am. And I feel part of something way bigger than myself. Way bigger than when I was using my mind skills every single day.

And I don't just sense you all back at home either. I sense everybody beyond that as well. I can feel the presence of people yet to join our group as infants. I can feel the presence of all the gifted people who sometimes reside 'up there'. Granddad Jordan. Nanny Lynne. JJ. Morgan. Jorgie. Johnny. And so many more people. I feel their energy. I feel their love. I feel their blessings. And I send them right back to them.

Some of them who are up there, I know. Some of them who are up there, I don't know. But that doesn't matter. I will one day. One day, I will know who they are. I feel their presence. I feel their energy. I feel their closeness. And one day, when they join our group, they will make someone feel very whole indeed.

And that's the most important thing; feeling whole. Feeling complete. Feeling united. Feeling part of something. And in our group, it doesn't matter if you're down here or 'up there'. It doesn't matter if you're out and about and you're travelling, or you're at home. It doesn't matter if you're lost in the world. It doesn't matter if you're lost in life. We're all together. We're always together. We're better together. And I knew that before. But now that I've experienced it for myself, I really _know_ it.

It's important to be together, mommy. And even though I'm enjoying all of the lessons that I am experiencing out here already, I'm counting down the days. I'm counting down the days until we're all together once more. And that will be the biggest unification of all. That will be the biggest lesson of all. And it will be one that I will remember through each and every journey of my life time.

Lots of love,

Your Pokémon Trainer Rey.

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 I honestly can't believe that this is the final chapter - it's gone by so quickly. I actually feel really weird and kind of sad about it coming to an end. I remember this time last year I was sad finishing "Dear Darlings" because I was nervous about starting this story but now it's a year later and I feel that way about going back to Dear Daddy! But it's going to be fun. I'm going to write from the point of view of all of Ash's children, I think, and not just Ben and Katie. It will be really interesting to try all of my new ideas. I will miss writing from the point of view of Rey in this format, but I'm sure I'll include her in other chapters too. Thank you to everybody that has read this story. I started off kind of winging little Rey and not knowing where her character was going to end up. But I know her a whole lot more and that's thanks to all of the reviews I've been lucky enough to get and the chapters that I have written. So thank you so much. I'll see you next month with Dear Daddy. But before that, I'll see you on Wednesday with Pikachu Tales. See you then!**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


End file.
